Tout ou rien
by Ch0chette
Summary: Je sais qu'on avait passé un commun accord, que rien ne nous engageait, que ça allait être brutal, violent et sans aucune exclusivité. Je le savais, mais j'étais amoureuse." Dasey
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour bonjour

_Un Os un peu triste mais que j'espère vous plaira, je l'ai écrite d'une fois, hier à 23H_

_Ce sera probablement ma dernière publication avant le bac, sauf si je suis trop tenté de revenir ^__^ _

_Gros Bisous_

_Enjoy ;-D_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

_Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie, c'est plus fort que moi et je suis désolé, vraiment, je sais que je gâche tout mais je n'arrivais plus à faire face, c'est trop dur._

_Tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé cette situation, je l'ai trouvé malsaine dès le début, mais j'étais amoureuse tu vois, et je voulais t'avoir auprès de moi, à défauts d'avoir ton cœur j'avais le reste_

_Mais je n'ai jamais supporté que le reste justement soit partagé avec toutes celle qui croisaient ta route et qui était un minimum belle._

_Je me rends compte que j'ai loin d'avoir le même potentiel, on n'a pas les même formes, ni les même valeurs, la seule différence c'était que j'habitais son ton toit, c'était pratique et super simple comme méthode._

_Je sais qu'on avait passé un commun accord, que rien ne nous engageait que sa allait être brutal, violent et sans aucune exclusivité. Je le savais, c'est même moi qui est mis en place certain de ces points, mais uniquement parce que je te savais indépendant et que dépendre de quelqu'un te faisait peur, alors j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que tu te sentes bien._

_Mes meilleures moments n'était pas lorsqu'on faisait l'amour, non, c'était tôt le matin, quand tu dormais encore, je m'arrangeai toujours pour me réveiller avant toi, afin de poser ma main sur ton torse, le caresser tendrement, sans brusquerie, et de posé ensuite mon oreille sur ton cœur, de l'entendre battre doucement, au rythme régulier de ta respiration, mais surtout de rêver que tu te réveille et que tu passe une main dans mes cheveux, que tu me regardes comme si tu n'en revenait pas de m'avoir à tes côtés et de me dire « je t'aime Casey, cessons ce jeu et aimons-nous »._

_C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai laissé notre accord durer aussi longtemps, le mot « accord » m'a toujours répugné mais je me taisais à chaque fois, ou alors tard la nuit, quand c'était une autre qui avait pris ma place pour la nuit, c'était mon oreiller qui entendait mes plaintes et récoltait mes larmes._

_Et puis on a finit pas aller à la fac, et je ne te voyais plus aussi souvent les premières semaines, et je me suis alors aperçue que j'avais moins mal, parce que je ne pouvais poser un visage sur chacune de tes conquêtes, mais on allait à la même fac, et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage et surtout le cœur d'arrêter cette mascarade. J'aimais tellement t'entendre murmurer mon nom en soupirant, même si le lendemain matin, les réveils seuls dans ma chambre, nue dans mon lit, était plus sombre que le trou qu'il y avait dans ma poitrine._

_Et pourtant il y avait tellement de garçons qui me voulait complètement, pour tout se que ça impliquait, des futurs médecins et avocats, des gens plein d'ambition et des rêves plein la tête ; des garçons adorable, attentionné et généreux. Mais rien à faire, je les repoussais tous gentiment en leurs disant que je n'étais pas prête, où que j'étais déjà engagé autre part._

_Je savais pertinemment que c'était ridicule de me persuader que je comptais assez pour être vu comme un « engagement » pour toi, mais j'étais tellement pleine d'espoirs, de rêves d'avenir pour nous deux que j'en perdais ma perspicacité et ma réflexion qui étaient pourtant ce qui me caractérisait le mieux._

_Il y en a un qui n'a pas abandonné pourtant, Eric de son nom, un brillant étudiant en médecine qui aime les mêmes auteurs, les mêmes musiciens et les mêmes philosophes que moi. Devant mon refus il a décidé de rester là tout de même, dans l'ombre, comme un ami, à écouter mes confidences à me donner les cadeaux idéals et surtout l'attention qui me faisait si cruellement défaut._

_Bien sûr, j'avais compris que ces intentions n'étaient pas aussi pures qu'il le prétendait, qu'il n'avait pas mis de côté son ambition d'avoir mon attention, mais il m'aimait au moins, je le voyais à sa manière de me regarder, à toutes les fois où, à chaque fois, il tentait par tout les moyens de pouvoir me toucher, il fait toutes les choses que j'aurais aimé que tu fasses._

_C'est de ma faute je sais, mais cette lettre est une impulsion, à cause de toi, ou plutôt de Megan_

_A croire que les directeurs de fac sont médium et peuvent lire en nous notre personnalité et nos caractéristiques les plus profondes. Je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre d'une fille qui m'était totalement opposé. Elle mettait toujours beaucoup trop de maquillage, et montrait excessivement son corps, portant des mini-jupes et des décolletés moulant. Elle fumait beaucoup, et buvait beaucoup trop, j'ai eu du mal avec elle au début, on n'était pas forcément compatibles. _

_Et puis un soir elle était rentrée beaucoup plus tôt que les autres soirs, et elle s'était confié, elle m'avait avoué avoir une peur bleue de la solitude, qu'elle en avait déjà souffert trop longtemps, que les garçons qui défilait dans son lit était finalement le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas déprimer et mettre fin à ses jours. _

_Je l'ai alors aidé, je lui ai confié mes problèmes aussi, sans tout de fois dire ton nom, je lui ai raconté ma vie, pour qu'elle oublie l'espace d'un instant le désastre de la sienne. Elle s'est mise à fumer beaucoup moins et à boire seulement de temps en temps, elle mettait plus souvent des pantalons et se maquillait mieux. Mais quelle ironie du sort ! J'ai voulu la rendre plus vivante, qu'elle se sente fière de se qu'elle était, et c'est là que tu l'as remarqué, quand elle marchait avec assurance dans les couloirs de la fac, le dos bien droit, la tête haute, pendant que la pauvre Casey McDonalds regardait ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher sur un quelconque obstacle._

_Elle a commencé à parler de toi, de plus en plus à mesure que tu la draguais, que tu la bloquais contre le mur quand tu la croisait dans les couloirs, collant ton corps au sien, tu était irrésistible et tu le savais, tu en jouais et j'étais toujours là, à côté, faisant semblant de ne rien voir, faisant semblant de ne pas souffrir. Et puis elle a décidé qu'elle sauterait le pas, et je crois que c'est la que j'ai fait preuve de la plus grande volonté, que j'ai utilisé tout les arguments possible, même les plus stupide afin de la dissuader de te rejoindre dans ta chambre._

_Cela me tuais déjà de savoir qu'un véritable cortège défilait dans ta chambre, savoir que l'une des rares amies que j'avais au sein de la fac allait devenir ta maitresse était au dessus de mes forces. On s'est alors violemment disputé, élevant toutes deux la voix assez fort pour que tout le couloir nous entende, elle a finalement claqué la porte en me disant que si j'était un peu moins coincé du cul et si j'arrêtais de m'habiller comme une vieille fille qui se serait retrouvé à la rue j'aurais peut-être déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait eu l'envie de me baiser. Elle a était vulgaire jusqu'au bout, redevenant ainsi la fille que j'avais rencontrée. Cette dispute s'est passé hier soir, à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes_

_Je regretterais sans doute de l'avoir écrite, cette lettre, de temps en temps quand ta voix me manquera, quand tes mains ne seront plus sur ma peau, mais j'ai décidé de retrouver l'ancienne Casey, celle qui ne se laissait pas faire et affrontait toujours tout, sans plier, sans se morfondre. Megan n'est toujours pas rentré et je refuse d'imaginer ou elle peut être, je sais qu'elle à probablement passer l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie._

_Il est 8H20, et Eric doit déjà être en bas à m'attendre, une rose rouge à la main, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, avec un peu de chance, si son patron lui as accordé une avance, il y aura un bijou avec la rose._

_Je compte lui dire que je suis ravie de débuter cette journée avec lui et qu'en y réfléchissant bien, que je serais ravie de passé toutes les autres en sa compagnie, en amoureux, je ne serais peut-être pas sincère, au départ, mais je compte faire en sort que ça le devienne_

_Je t'aime Derek, mais si t'aimer reviens à souffrir, à être utiliser comme tu m'utilises alors je préfère t'oublier. Je pensais que je me contenterais d'un petit peu de toi, mais finalement je veux tout, et puisque tu ne me le donnes pas, ce tout, alors se sera rien, plus vite je commencerais à guérir plus vite j'irais mieux. _

_Je te dis adieu Derek, en espérant que parfois, dans les moments de solitudes, tu repenseras à moi en te disant « mais qu'es je fais ? »_

Le jeune homme qui tenait cette lettre à la main, détourna sa tête du papier et le froissa dans sa main gauche, si on se penchait sur lui, si on regardait attentivement ses yeux, on aurait pu voir une brillance inhabituelle, comme si des larmes traitresses tentaient de s'échapper. Il balança rageusement la lettre contre le mur et y donna un violent coup de poing avant qu' il ne s'effondre ensuite au sol, tenant son poignet douloureux dans la main, laissant échapper des sanglots douloureux qui l'empêchait de respirer

Il ferma les yeux et revit tout : son sourire, ses yeux, ses sourcils froncés, sa voix, parfois énervé parfois tendre, son amour, ses mains, ses soupirs, ses rires, sa maladresse, Il repensa à tout ses matins ou il faisait semblant de dormir et qu'elle lui murmurait un « je t'aime « qui faisait valser son cœur, à toutes ses attentions qui faisait semblant d'ignorer, à toutes les filles, souvent imaginaires, qui ne lui avait strictement rien apporté.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea, toujours à terre, vers la lettre qu'il lissa de sa main valide, il la mit sur son cœur et ferma les yeux en murmurant un…

« Mais qu'es je fais ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Amis du jour, Bonjour_

_Et oui, j'ai mis une suite, j'y est pas mal réfléchi et je me suis dit que sa ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça donc..._

_Laisser une review Svp, c'est gratuit et ça donne beaucoup ^^_

_Bisous _

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Chad venait de passer l'une des plus belles nuit de sa vie, Alexandra était décidément la femme de sa vie, belle douce chaleureuse et surtout rigolant à ses blagues. Il se dirigeait vers son dortoir qu'il partageait avec l'un des mecs les plus populaires de la fac, au début il avait eu peur d'être tout simplement éclipsé par son camarade de chambre, mais il s'étonnait encore de voir à quel point Derek aimait partagé avec lui sa célébrité, ils étaient devenus alors les deux partis les plus convoités de la fac, il avait rencontré Alexandra, une des rares à ne pas avoir eu de relations avec Derek, et il était tomber amoureux, et le plus beau dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle était tombé également amoureuse de lui.

Il entendit des bruits bizarre en arrivant devant son dortoir, et espérait vraiment que Derek ne soit pas à nouveau avec une fille, surtout qu'ils savaient pertinemment que ces coucheries d'un soir ne faisait que blessé son ami de plus en plus, il n'en voulait qu'une, unique, et il était le seul à le savoir.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour regardé très légèrement le lit de son camarade, il n'y vit personne et soupira de soulagement avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Ce qu'il vit alors le dérangea encore plus que de voir les ébats de son camarade.

Assis par terre, adossé au mur, le grand Derek Venturi, était parcouru de puissants sanglots, qui lui bloquaient la respiration. Il tenait un papier au bout de sa main qui était froissé de partout.

--Derek !! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose est arrivée à ta famille ? S'empressa-t-il de lui demander en s'asseyant devant lui.

Derek releva la tête et on pouvait se demander s'il pouvait encore voir quelque chose tellement ses yeux avaient gonflés. Il hocha faiblement la tête de droite à gauche, ne pouvant parler, essayant vainement de reprendre une contenance, il abandonna et tandis le papier qu'il avait à la main à Chad qui le pris et le lut.

Les yeux de Chad s'ouvrirent de plus en plus et il dut relire la lettre plusieurs fois avant de pleinement réaliser.

-C'est fini, Chad, murmura d'une vois pitoyable Derek qui s'était relevé pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, les sanglots s'espaçant de plus en plus, j'ai pas voulu souffrir en m'impliquant et maintenant… c'est pire que tout, j'ai l'impression d'être vide, que tout est mort à l'intérieur. C'est fini, elle ne veut plus de moi… C'est fini.

Derek resta devant la fenêtre, dos à Chad qui continuait de voir la feuille sans la voir. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce que faisait Derek, et sur ce point il était d'accord avec Casey, c'était un jeu très malsain auxquels ils avaient joué trop longtemps. Chad crispa sa main sur la feuille et pris un visage dur, il se dirigea vers Derek et le retourna vers lui.

--Nan mais tu vas pas bien ? Commença-t-il à lui crier dessus.

Derek le regarda sans comprendre avant de froncer les sourcils, si c'était pour lui donner une leçon de moral sur le fait que les femmes n'étaient pas des objets qu'on utilisait et qu'on jetait à sa guise, il se passerait bien de ses conseils, il avait d'autres problèmes important, son cœur qui saigne par exemple. Le regard menaçant de Derek n'eu aucun effet sur les vociférations de Chad.

--Cette fille que tu aimes tellement t'écrit, je cite « _j'étais amoureuse » « J'aimais tellement t'entendre murmurer mon nom » « j'étais tellement pleine d'espoirs, de rêves d'avenir pour nous deux » _et même un « _Je t'aime Derek » _et toi qu'est ce que tu fais au lieu de lui courir après, tu me dis que c'est terminé. Mais réveille toi vieux, il y a une fille que tu aimes qui n'attends que toi dehors, mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore là bordel !!! Fonce !!!

Derek ouvrit de grand yeux et ouvrit la bouche, aussi loin que remonter ses souvenirs il n'avait jamais entendu Chad lui parler de cette manière, jamais avec autant de passion et de véhémence. Il vit ensuite les doigts de Chad claquer devant son visage et il sembla se réveiller, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage

-- Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle passe aux choses sérieuses avec cet Eric.

Derek perdit le sourire et hocha la tête avant de détaler de la chambre comme si sa vie en dépendait, et d'une certaine manière c'était le cas.

La fac ou ils avaient tous les deux décidé de faire leur études, était à son grand malheur, l'un des plus grand du Canada, mais comme il connaissait bien Casey, il pouvait éliminer les salles de sports, le stade de foot, et aussi la salle de gym ou alors qu'il est les pom-pom grils devait répéter, Casey ne les aimait pas du tout. Elles l'avaient traité comme une moins que rien, et Derek avait Couché avec la moitié des filles de l'équipe.

A l'heure qu'il est, Casey n'avait plus cours et allait sans doute fêter son anniversaire dehors, avec des amis, Derek refusait de penser qu'elle pouvait le passer avec Eric « en amoureux » comme elle disait sans sa lettre.

Il espérait tout de même qu'elle fasse un saut à la bibliothèque et qu'il est le temps de lui parler avant qu'elle rejoigne son Eric. Il se précipita vers la bibliothèque en volant littéralement les marches qui le séparait des portes d'entrée. Arrivé dans le hall il ne fit même pas attention à la bibliothécaire qu'il lui disait de faire moins de bruit, qu'on été dans une bibliothèque et qu'on ne courait pas dans une bibliothèque.

Il se dirigeait vers le fond, vers l'endroit ou se trouver tout les livres poussiéreux, les livres que seule Casey aimait lire pour le plaisir.

Il si dirigea en courant puis sans avoir le temps de s'arrêter il fut plaqué violement contre une des grandes bibliothèques qui croulait sous les livres.

Il vit alors des yeux marron très proches des siens et une bouche se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

--Je savais que tu viendrais ici, même si je dois avouer que sa m'embête un peu.

Derek reconnut lors Megan qui utilisait toujours cette voix traînante pour être sensuelle. Elle écarta violement un de ses genoux sur le coté et glissa l'une de ses jambes entres ses deux genoux. Collant volontairement sa poitrine à son torse.

--Comment savais-tu que je viendrais ici ? répondit Derek en levant les mains de chaque coté de sa tête et essayant de mettre les plus de distance entre eux, si c'était possible.

--Tu as soupiré son nom sans t'en rendre compte, hier soir, et sa crise d'hier ne pouvait montrer que son intérêt pour toi, lui répondit-elle en murmurant à son oreille.

--Ecoutes, reprit Derek en la repoussant, si j'ai soupiré son nom et que je suis ici maintenant c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, j'aime Casey et je compte bien le lui dire.

Megan commençai à être exaspérer, elle le colla avec une telle force qu'elle ne tentait plus d'être sensuelle

--Pas t'en qu'on sera ici tout les eux mon mignon, tu m'as mise dans ton lit je te signale et dorénavant tu seras mien.

Derek se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, à comment se sortir de se pétrin et à promettre qu'il écoutera les conseils de Chad maintenant. Quand il la vit, souriante, belle sortant de la bibliothèque, sa main dans la sienne, lui faisant les yeux doux et lui, bavant littéralement devant ses formes.

Derek oubliant alors instantanément la présence de Megan et la poussa violement sur le coté, elle tituba un peu et le regarda d'un air mauvais avant de tombé volontairement tombé sur le sol en se tenant la cheville.

--Aidez-moi je viens de me faire agresser, à ma cheville.

--Si tu fermes pas ta gueule enfariné, la tu va vraiment pouvoir te plaindre de ta cheville.

Cela eu enfin le mérite de faire peur de Megan qui arrêta ses jérémiades tandis que Derek courait pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Il sortit en trompe et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et sauta les six dernières marches dans un saut désespéré.

Il regarda de tout coté à la recherche de sa longue chevelure brune, mais ne la vit pas et il s'assit sur les marches. Ou pouvait-elle bien être maintenant, il allait s'en douter l'emmener dans un resto chic, mais lequel ?

Derek regarda alors lentement de gauche à droite, regardant chaque petit détail en passant de l'oiseau dans l'arbre à la pelle du jardinier poser par terre et puis il la vit enfin, assise dans une voiture tandis que son compagnon s'asseyait à la place du conducteur.

Il le vit mettre sa ceinture et tourner la clé dans le contact en même temps qu'il la regardait en souriant comme un con, oui c'est ça, il avait l'air d'un con.

Il vit la voiture s'approcher sur la chaussée, il avait moins d'une minute pour arrêter cette mascarade, alors il fit ce qu'il croyait être la seule solution possible, il se précipita au milieu de la route et s'arrêta les mains en avant, en fermant les yeux, en priant pour qu'il s'arrête avant d'être piétiné.

Eric avait très bien vu Derek sur la chaussée, mais il n'en avait rien à foudre, et la lueur glaciale dans les yeux d'Eric fit paniquer Casey.

-- Arrête-toi !!! ARRÊTTE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE !!! lui criait-elle en le frappant à l'épaule de toute ses forces, mais Eric était devenu fou et continuait à la même vitesse, sans ralentir en appuyant encore plus sur l'accélérateur.

Alors Casey agrippa le volant et le tourna violement vers la droite, la voiture dévia alors Derek de justesse et fonça droit vers un poteau. Eric prit enfin conscience de la gravité de la situation et avec un visage terrifié appuya de toutes ses forces sur le frein mais il était trop tard, on ne pouvait plus avoir de contrôle sur la voiture.

Derek impuissant se mit à courir après la voiture qui fonçait à toute allure vers le poteau, Casey lui avait sauvé la vie : il fallait qu'elle se sauve elle-même maintenant. Et puis, comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti il vit le devant de la voiture percuté violemment le poteau tandis que l'arrière se souleva haut dans les airs avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un grand bruit de métal, on pouvait voir des bout de pare chocs au sol.

Derek se précipita vers la voiture du coté passager et vit que Chad était du coté conducteur, entrain de sortir Eric de la voiture. Derek prit Casey dans ses bras et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Il déposa Casey sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras, elle était consciente.

--Crétin, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

--Chut, tu ne dois pas gaspiller ton énergie, les secours seront bientôt là d'accord.

Casey le regarda tristement et posa l'une de ses mains sur ses joues, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

--Je ne tiendrai pas, j'ai beaucoup trop mal.

--Non, non, non ne dit pas ça, t'as pas le droit, arrête je t'en supplie.

Casey lui sourit tristement et le regarda dans les yeux.

--Je t'…aime… Derek

Elle ferma alors doucement ses yeux et sa tête bascula légèrement vers la gauche. Derek la secoua, doucement d'abord puis plus violemment, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule mais n'y fit pas attention. Il prit sa tête et la colla contre son cœur en faisant des mouvements de balancier.

--Casey, non réveille-toi, aller je t'en prie, je t'aime moi aussi alors réveille toi, je t'en supplie, Casey, Casey !!!! CASEYYYY !!!!

* * *

Ne m'en voulais pas svp, je sais que j'ai été cruelle mais je pense que je vais encore craquer et mettre une suite


End file.
